


See the light

by lostinhislight



Series: Soft Spot [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, honestly this is just fluff, i tried to be poetic lol, inspired by "o alquimista" by paulo coelho, keyword tried, not beta read we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhislight/pseuds/lostinhislight
Summary: Baekhyun carregava o coração na manga e a mochila nas costas.Yixing admirava a correria interminável daquele que amava em segredo. Distante. Tudo o que não queria estar: distante.O amor era engraçado, pensava, hesitante, vendo-o sumir entre os alunos que de costas, eram os mesmos, menos ele. Ele. Yixing suspirou, perdendo sua linha de raciocínio facilmente. O amor era engraçado, repetiu.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Soft Spot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078997
Kudos: 2





	See the light

**Author's Note:**

> eu tenho esse trabalho (e os outros que virão) todos postados no Spirit, originalmente. meu user lá é o mesmo daqui, por sinal.
> 
> essa história faz parte de uma coleção/série de drabbles que eu escrevi há um tempo, e que eu pretendo retomar, mas não tô tendo muitas ideias recentemente. então, se alguém estiver lendo isso, saiba que eu aceito sugestões! se alguém quiser propor algum plot pra eu escrever, fique à vontade, pode comentar!
> 
> não vou me estender muito aqui. boa leitura, espero que goste!

Baekhyun carregava o coração na manga e a mochila nas costas.

Yixing admirava a correria interminável daquele que amava em segredo. Distante. tudo o que não queria estar: distante.

O amor era engraçado, pensava, hesitante, vendo-o sumir entre os alunos que de costas, eram os mesmos, menos ele. Ele. Yixing suspirou, perdendo sua linha de raciocínio facilmente. O amor era engraçado, repetiu.

Sozinho, dirigiu-se ao laboratório de química quando o sino expandiu seus acordes por toda a escola, alertando os alunos preguiçosos, agarrando-se aos tímpanos e arrastando-os para mais um dia cansativo de estudo de coisas dispensáveis. Suspirou novamente, e com medo daquilo virar um hábito, arregalou os olhos, repreendendo a si mesmo mentalmente.

Passou pela porta, cedo, o sol iluminava a sala através das grandes e límpidas janelas de vidro. Baekhyun sorriu, desviou o olhar e yixing se aproximou, a mochila escorregando de encontro ao chão, descuidado. Sorriu.

O sol parecia ficar mais fraco a cada segundo, pois Baekhyun sorria daquele jeito, brilhante, vívido, criando uma sombra no coração do rapaz à sua frente. Uma sombra capaz de abrigá-lo e protegê-lo dentro do coração que acelerava por ele — e só por ele.

Yixing retornou ao mundo real quando a professora exclamou o início da aula.

Química soava extremamente desinteressante quando baekhyun estava por perto. Yixing preferia afundar-se em feições alegres e olhares travessos, do que absorver qualquer ensinamento relacionado a átomos.

~*~

Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun ergueu sua voz — doce e melodiosa, carregando Yixing para um universo onde tudo era apenas ele e sua expressão acanhada — fora do laboratório de química.

Yixing sorriu, genuinamente. E o tom avermelhado da timidez manchou sua pele. Baekhyun encarava o par de covinhas em suas bochechas. 

“Kyungsoo faltou hoje” Era o que ele estava dizendo, bandeja em mãos, sempre com o coração na manga da blusa, acelerado, acuado. Enamorado. “Você se importa?”

Não havia maneira no inferno que Yixing poderia negar isso. Na verdade, não havia nada que Yixing pudesse negar, se o pedido saísse por entre os lábios com perfeito formato. O formato de um arco de cupido, desenhado, rosado. Percebeu que encarava e Baekhyun continuava em pé. Seus melhores amigos, Jongdae e Minseok, encaravam ambos com um quê de zombaria. Yixing teria de lidar com ambos mais tarde.

“Pode se sentar conosco, sim, Baekhyunie.” Disse por fim. A face do rapaz esquentou, bochechas redondas tingindo-se em tons bonitos de rosa claro. Yixing não esperava soar tão íntimo. Riu sem jeito. 

“Esses são jongdae e minseok, meus amigos.” Apresentou, sem muita formalidade.

Baekhyun curvou-se, cumprimentando educadamente, sorrindo leve, educado, olhando na direção dos dois rapazes. “Byun Baekhyun”

O nome soava ainda mais bonito quando dito pelo próprio.

~*~

Daquele dia em diante, não havia um momento no qual Yixing passava sem ouvir a voz de Baekhyun. Muito falante, agitado, inteligente. Muitas coisas, Yixing dava seu máximo para acompanhar o ritmo do amigo.

Amigo.

Jongdae e Minseok discordavam. Até mesmo Kyungsoo, quando ele resolvia se juntar ao grupo recém-formado de amigos.

Já fazia alguns meses desde o dia em que Baekhyun pediu para se sentar com Yixing. E eles estavam próximos. Tão próximos.

Mesmo assim o coração do jovem chinês não parecia ter se acostumado com os ataques de Baekhyun — seu sorriso, sua risada, sua voz, suas mãos inquietas, que ficavam tão bonitas encaixadas às teclas do piano de sua avó. Tudo em Baekhyun gritava vida e amor. Ele amava, e ama, tudo intensamente, fervorosamente. Sempre enxergava tudo com um olhar fascinado, tudo era fascinante, afinal, pois em tudo e qualquer coisa, existia um lado bom. 

“Tudo é uma coisa única” Ele recitava, para depois erguer o olhar de seu livro, encontrando afeto e carinho transbordando dos olhos chocolate daquele que amava secretamente. Yixing. “Eu e você” Voltou a dizer, por fim. “Somos uma coisa única. Feitos pela alma do mundo, destinados.”

Baekhyun não lia mais uma palavra sequer.

E Yixing nunca esteve tão encantado.


End file.
